


Friends, Lovers, Family

by crescent_gaia



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eclipse AU - When Riley comes to steal Bella's shirt for the scent, that's not all he takes. Jacob and Edward forget their differences to help Bella emotionally and find that love is all around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always - I do not own _Twilight_ or any of its characters - it would be better written if I did. Big ass spoilers for the books/movies.
> 
> A really big thank you to my beta, Tatra. She hates me for writing Twilight fanfic, but I love her for putting up with me.
> 
> This was for [PolyBigBang](http://polybigbang.livejournal.com/) and comes with amazing art from [Chosenfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire).
> 
>   
> 

_It would be so easily_ Riley thought as he stood at the head of the couch where Bella's father slept. He could vaguely remember the guy's name - Charlie - and that he was the chief of police. This was the true Cullen territory, even more than Seattle, and he could create so much problems for them. He knew that Victoria didn't think that he didn't see all the problems they were causing. He did. He knew exactly what was happening and how he could take a great victory for his love. He moved to the side of the couch and knelt down next to the cop. He was amazed when the cop just went on sleeping. He moved quickly, ripping out the throat and drinking the blood of the man dry. He stopped in the middle of it, hearing a car pull up. He left the man to die and quickly went out the window into the night and back to the safely of Seattle.

*~*~*~*

Bella pulled her truck into her parking space and just sat there for a moment. She smiled as she realized just how much fun she had with Jacob. It was easy to remember how much of a friend he was and how much she had missed him. She just didn't realize that with Edward around. _I really need to see him more_ she thought as she got out of her truck. As she moved to the sidewalk, she stopped as she heard something squeal to a stop. She could see that it was Alice's car and that she was driving alone. "Hey Alice," she said, glad to see that it wasn't Edward. She wasn't sure if she could handle her boyfriend at the moment.

Alice quickly went over to Bella. "You didn't go inside yet?" She asked, looking worried.

"No, why?" Bella asked and then looked to her door. "What happened to Charlie?" She asked and then tried to run for the door.

Alice grabbed a tight hold to Bella as Edward and Carlisle showed up. "Bella, they need your keys. Carlisle is going to help but they need to get inside in a legal manner."

Bella just nodded a yes and fumbled through her purse before throwing it to Edward. She was glad that he was able to just catch it and find the keys herself. She held onto Alice and buried her face into Alice's shoulder. "What did you see?" She whispered.

"Nothing good," Alice said quietly. "And nothing that you should walk in on. It was another vampire - not one of us and we can prove that - but it was something that you shouldn't have seen. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't walk in on it."

Bella nodded a yes as she continued to hug tightly to Alice. She was glad when Alice led her over to the truck to sit down and then other cars appeared. She could tell that most of them were the rest of the police force and she just turned her eyes away from the lights. She could see them talking to Carlisle who was spinning a tale to make this all seem normal. Her eyes turned to see Jacob and Edward talking. She just stared at that. That they were talking and not yelling at each other. "Alice," she whispered.

"I know, I see it too," Alice said quietly as she took Bella's hand. "None of us want to argue tonight."

Bella nodded a yes and looked down again. "Mom's not going to want me to stay."

"Don't worry about that now," Alice pointed out. "Jacob is coming over."

Bella looked up. She let go of Alice's hand to hug Jacob. She did look out of the corner of her eye at Alice, who didn't wrinkle her nose or even move away. "Thank you," she said to Jacob. "For coming. I know that you didn't have to."

"We heard what happen and Sam sent me," Jacob said. "I wouldn't look out of place for coming to see my friend."

Bella smiled at that. "Everyone has a cover story tonight, it seems."

"They're needed," Alice pointed out. "You know that."

"She's right," Jacob said and chuckled as Alice raised an eyebrow. "I can be diplomatic too."

"Glad that you're learning it," Alice quipped back to him and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing that here."

"No, I'm glad that you did," Bella said with a smile. "I need some normal tonight. At least Alice was here to make sure that I didn't - that I didn't walk in."

"There was a chance that you might have also walked in and the nomad go for you," Alice said quietly as she looked down. "And it wasn't clear and I am sorry that I didn't see more and sooner."

"You can't control the visions, remember?" Bella said as Jasper came over to them. "Hi Jasper."

"Hi," Jasper said and looked at Jacob before turning to Alice. "Esme wants you to call her and give an update. She wasn't getting you on the cell phone," he said and handed her the phone.

"Oh - I left it in the car," Alice said as she took the cell phone. "Back in a moment," she said as she went off. She took Jasper's hand as she did so and dialed with the other hand.

Bella smiled and looked up at Jacob. "What are they saying about this? Well, Sam."

"Sam believes them," Jacob said. "So do I. There's no reason for them to kill Charlie. In fact, it was a bit of overkill. We knew it wasn't them before I got here. That's what I was telling Edward. I'm just sorry that it happened, Bella."

"You couldn't stop it from happening either," Bella said. She looked to see that the cops were getting what they needed and then slowly leaving. There were some that were staying to guard the crime scene but she had missed when the gurney was taken out by the ambulance. "Carlisle is coming over."

"Alright," Jacob said as he moved to stand at Bella's side.

Carlisle came over. "You can go inside and get your things," he said. "Or someone else can go inside and get them."

Bella bit her lower lip. "I don't know if I can go in," she said quietly.

"I'll go in," Jacob said. 

"There's a window on the side," Bella said. "Open it and Edward will help you get everything I need. Clothes, laptop - stuff like that."

"Alright," Jacob said. "We'll be back in a flash," Jacob said as he went towards the house. He nodded to Edward and Edward went to the side of the house.

"It's nice," Bella said to Carlisle. "That they're working together like this. I wonder if it's going to keep after tonight."

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "Bella - you do need to do one thing."

"Call Renee," Bella said quietly and looked at her watch. "She's going to be sleeping."

"She would want to be woken up," Carlisle said as he handed a cell phone over to Bella. "And, if you want to stay, you know that you could stay with us if you wanted to. You're family."

Bella nodded and just hugged Carlisle tightly. "Thank you," she said as she tried to keep her voice from cracking. She failed at that. "I know I don't say it enough, but I do mean it."

"We know that you do," Carlisle said with a soft smile. "Call Renee. We'll be here when you're done."

Bella nodded a yes and, with a shaking hand, she dialed her mom's number. As she told her mother what happened, she broke down into tears. She wasn't able to get it all out and wasn't amazed when Carlisle was there to take the phone and speak to Renee. She just clung to Alice and cried herself out. When she woke up, she was in the backseat in Edward's arms. She knew that they were heading back to the house. "What did Renee tell Carlisle?" She asked quietly.

Edward looked down at his Bella and smiled. "She's coming up tomorrow to look at the body. Carlisle told her that you were going to spend the night with us. And that we'll figure out the rest when it comes. Renee - she couldn't thank him enough. She was more worried about you than what happened to Charlie."

"I figured that," Bella said quietly. "What did Jacob say about what you were doing?"

"He's following," Edward said. "In his own way. I gave him directions to the house. He's going to speak to his pack first and then come if he can. I just thought - I thought it was better for him to come so it would be easier on you."

"Something happened, didn't it?" Bella asked.

"Going to happen," Alice said quietly from the front seat. 

Bella looked up and saw that Alice was sitting in the passenger seat while Jasper drove. "What do you mean?"

"After I talked to Jacob again, Alice had a vision that she's only going to tell you when we get home," Edward said. “I already know it because she really can't keep her thoughts to herself."

"You went looking and you know it," Alice said. "And I don't mind saying it now. The three of you are going to be together. I don't know all the details, but I see the three of you very happy and at the house. And since I'm never wrong, Edward knows better than to challenge me. And I'm trying to make myself check on the vision from time to time. It's something that I've been experimenting with for a while. I call it marking."

Bella smiled as she thought about herself, Edward, and Jacob together. She wondered if it would have worked if Charlie hadn't died. _Thank you dad_ she thought as she snuggled against Edward and let herself fall back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella sighed as she heard her cell phone buzz. She knew that it was a text message, but she didn't want to answer it. She didn't really want to do anything and she didn't yesterday. The Cullens were allowing her to just be quiet and alone, save for Edward making sure that she didn't want to eat anything. She did have a bit of soup but that was it. She looked up as Edward came into the room with a plate of food and she smiled at him. The thought of him and the rest of the Cullens family taking her in made her smile. It was also helpful to know that Jacob was free to come and go as he wished. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," Edward said as he brought the food over to her. "Do you want to eat a bit?"

"I'll nibble," Bella said as she sat up and took the plate of food from him. "I should look at my cell phone. I think Renee is getting a flight soon or something."

"I'll get it," Edward said as he got her cell phone and looked at the text. He sighed. "Jacob - they're not letting him come anywhere near here. He's trying to use the alpha voice, but Sam isn't moving."

"Why is he trying to do that?" Bella asked.

"He's supposed to be chief," Edward said. "Well, alpha. Didn't you know about that?"

Bella shook her head no. "Then again, I guess there is a lot that I don't know. Like the two of you becoming friends."

"More of putting aside our differences so that you can heal easier," Edward said. He put her cell phone down and sat down next to her on the bed. "The only reason I didn't like him is that he was trying to take you away. But I realize that you need both of us. It's not right for us to continue to fight."

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said and her cell phone buzzed again with a text message. "Would you mind passing me my phone?"

"After you eat another bite," Edward said as he got her phone and looked at who it was.

Bella took two bites and looked at Edward. "Phone please."

Edward smiled and handed it to her. "It's Renee."

Bella looked it over and sighed. "She's not going to get here until the end of the week. Which is fine - but they're not going to release the body to me. And I don't know what to do about a funeral and Charlie did write a will, but I can't get into his safe deposit box because I can't get the key. It's just - it's very frustrating."

"You know that Carlisle and Esme are willing to help with anything that's needed," Edward said.

Bella nodded a yes. "I feel like I haven't thanked them enough."

"They know, love," Edward said. "Even if you haven't really been saying much of anything. This is the most you've eaten since you've gotten here."

"I've only been here a day," Bella countered and smiled a bit. "All of you are helping me."

"Then come out for dinner?" Edward asked. "Esme is talking about making...well, I'm not sure what it's called but I think you'll like it."

"Alright," Bella said with a smile. She finished up her breakfast as her phone buzzed again. "How did my phone get so popular?"

"Jacob again," Edward said as he looked over the text. "He says that he's on the way. Leah and Emily helped him to get out."

"...That's an odd pair to be working together," Bella said as she took the phone and texted back for him to be safe. "I've told you about what happened right?"

"Yes, you did," Edward said with a smile. "I'm going to tell Esme that we have another person coming for dinner."

"She won't mind?" Bella asked as she unfolded herself to get up to follow Edward.

"No," Edward said with a smile and took her hand. "I'll let you tell her," he said as he lead the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Esme?" Bella asked as she went to the sink and washed up her dish that she had used, putting into the dishwasher. "Would you mind if Jacob stayed for dinner? He's on his way over and it seems that he's not going to be able to go back tonight."

"Of course," Esme said with a smile. "Is your mother coming tonight as well?"

"No - she won't be here until the end of the week. I hope that you don't mind if I continue to stay here," Bella said.

"Bella - you're family," Esme pointed out. "You don't have to worry about things like that. I'm just glad to see that you're actually up and walking about."

Bella grinned at that. "Thank you, Esme."

Alice came into the kitchen and grinned at seeing Bella there. "We'll be back in a bit," she said to Esme as she took Bella's hand and pulled her to go with.

Bella grinned and went with Alice. "Don't make me fall!" She called.

Esme smiled and then looked at Edward. "You know the rule of the house. If you're not okay with something, speak up."

"Like that works wonders," Rosalie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Forgive the resident ray of sunshine we have here," Emmett said as he came into the kitchen. He went over to the fridge and got out one of the bottle of blood that they kept in the fridge. "She let her lunch get away," he said as he handed Rosalie the bottle. 

"I did not," Rosalie said as she glared at Emmett. She took her bottle of blood and walked out of the kitchen.

Edward winced a moment before the door was slammed close. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes," Emmett said. "She'll forgive me. She always does."

"Don't push your luck," Esme said. "The guest bedroom is taken for the moment."

"We have this wonderful thing called a couch," Emmett said.

"What did Emmett do now?" Carlisle asked as he came into the kitchen. He kissed Esme's cheek before looking over the mail that had come.

"Pushed Rosie's buttons," Emmett said with a grin. 

Edward was about to say something before he left the kitchen and went out into the backyard. Carlisle turned to look out the window as he saw Jacob in wolf form come up to Edward. "Jacob Black is here."

"He's more than likely staying for dinner," Esme said.

"Good," Carlisle said and turned to look at Emmett. "Go upstairs and apologize to Rosalie."

"Yes Carlisle," Emmett said as he left the kitchen.

"Renee isn't going to be able to get out here until the end of the week," Esme said. 

"Morgue needs to get a cause of death anyways," Carlisle said. "Secret is safe though."

"Good," Esme said. "Alice and Bella are about, Jasper is out hunting and you know where the rest are."

Carlisle smiled at that and kissed Esme's cheek. "And do you need to be starting dinner so early?"

"No," Esme said with a grin as she put down what she was doing and kissed Carlisle's lips lovingly. "Shall we?"

"Just for a small bit," Carlisle said with a grin as he led Esme out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom.

*~*~*~*

"What are you taking me to see?" Bella asked with a smile as she let Alice lead her to where they were going.

"To show you something. Just - I wanted to do something and I think you're going to like it. And I need to know if it's too over the top anyways," Alice said. She let Bella into the room that she used for crafts. She went over to an easel that was covered and opened it. It was a painting of Charlie that she drew first and was painting. "You're - you're not going to be able to have an open casket. And I know you have a lot of pictures but - do you like it?"

Bella looked at the painting before moving over and hugging Alice tightly. "I love it," she whispered as her throat tightened. She couldn't help it as she started to cry. She was grateful that Alice just let her cry. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Alice said.

Bella sniffled and was grateful that Alice gave her a box of Kleenex. "Thank you," she said as she blew her nose and cleaned herself up. "I'm not going to be able to get through the funeral without crying."

"You're mourning," Alice said. "It's natural."

Bella nodded a yes. "Edward and Jacob are actually getting along. I don't think that could have happened without - without what happened."

"They would have without this," Alice said. "It just would have taken longer and been a lot more painful."

"So Charlie's death changed - well, changed what?" Bella asked.

"It changed the imprinting," Alice said and smiled. "You're not the only one who knew about that. Jacob was going to imprint on someone very different but still very much you. Now - he's imprinting on both you and Edward. It just took a very long time and it's something that he's trying to deny. He's been trying to for a while."

"How do you know all of this when Edward could read Jacob's mind?" Bella asked and then realized it. "He's not doing that."

"He can control his power a lot better than I can with mine," Alice said and kissed Bella's cheek. "I'm going to work on finishing this. You go and be with your boys."

"Yes ma'am," Bella said as she kissed Alice's cheek in return. Alice smiled and went back to her painting. Alice let the visions wash over her, stopping and starting as many times as she needed before she was called for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed by quickly for everyone at the Cullens' home. Jacob came and went when he pleased. When he stayed, it was usually outdoors and nobody truly minded. Bella was happy with the fact that Edward and Jacob were acting like the civilized supernaturals that they could be. When it came to Friday, Bella checked the flight information and got up to go to her truck. She smiled at seeing Edward get up to go with her. "I thought I would go get Renee on my own and take her for something to eat. She's taking at a hotel in town since she didn't want to impose."

"I wasn't going to go with you," Edward said as he handed over the keys to his Volvo XC60. "I just want you to take my car. It'll be better than your truck and a lot safer. Plus, then I don't have to worry about you breaking down on the highway getting to the airport since Renee didn't want to take a small plane the rest of the way."

"She can get a bit claustrophobic at times," Bella explained as she looked at Edward's keys. She knew that it would be an easier and safer ride in the car that Edward was offering. Along with the fact that her mother would probably object to the truck and she didn't want to start any fights about it. She took the keys from Edward and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Just so I don't worry you. And thank you."

"You don't have to thank me about using the car," Edward said. 

"Not about the car," Bella said. "But about - well, about being nice around Jacob and letting him be able to come up here and everything."

Edward smiled at that, moving and hugging her. "I am doing that a bit for you, but it is for another reason too."

"Oh?" Bella asked. "Enlighten me?" She asked with a smile. "Or are you finally coming around to my idea that we can love multiple people at once?"

"Yes, you convinced me," Edward said and sighed. 

"Are you worried it's going to get complicated?" Bella asked.

"It already is," Edward said. "First you and now Jacob."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Bella teased.

"It's not," Edward said. "You should get going or you're going to be late for picking up your mom."

"Right," Bella said. "Oh - need to get something," she said as she went over to her truck and got the CDs that she wanted to listen to on the way. As she got her things, she could see that Alice was there and talking to Edward. She went over to Edward's car, putting her things in before she closed the door and walked over to them. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why are you assuming something is wrong?" Edward asked with a bit of a smile.

"Because Alice is talking to you and you look worried," Bella said. "It's only going to be six hours."

"But it's into Seattle," Alice said. "Someone should be going with you."

"Her plane lands at one," Bella said. "Weather in Seattle is for clear and sunny skies, so I doubt that anyone is going to be coming out of the woodwork. However, if one of you want to come with me and then hide in the truck on the way back or completely cover up..."

Alice grinned. "I still got the stuff that I used in Italy."

"Fine - but I need to leave soon if I'm going to make the ferry," Bella said.

"How about I drive to the ferry and you drive the rest of the way?" Alice asked.

"Fine, deal," Bella said and grinned as Alice turned and sprinted into the house. "Thank you though. For thinking I could go on my own," she said to Edward.

"I had already looked at the weather," Edward said with a bit of a smile. "So I wasn't as worried as the rest."

"Alright," Bella said. "Edward - "

"We'll talk about it later," Edward said and kissed Bella's lips lovingly.

"Alright you two," Alice said as she came back out of the house. She was dressed in gloves that matched the rest of her outfit this time around along with matching head wrap and sunglasses. "We need to get going."

"I'll see you in a while," Edward said with a smile as he let go of Bella.

"Right," Bella said as she moved and passed the keys to Alice. She got into the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. She had just completed that when the car revved to life and Alice sped down the drive and through the town before she got onto US-101 E. She leaned back into the seat, playing around with the player before she got the CD to play. "Why are you coming along?"

"Because you need the company and it's really not safe in Seattle at the moment," Alice said.

"But you would have seen something," Bella pointed out.

"Not if it's a last minute decision," Alice countered. "Plus, I have some things that I need to do in Seattle. So it's a bit of two birds with one rock."

"What are you going to be doing there?" Bella asked.

"Few friends are in town and I thought I would drop in on them," Alice said. "They're expecting me if they're not asleep. You'd like them - they're like us, even if they do decide to eat from a human now and then. They have enough willpower that they're able to do it once a century and then go back to the way that we eat. But that is a reason why they keep to the cities. A once in the century death is nothing in the bigger cities where as it would be noticeable in Forks. Plus, there's the treaty that Carlisle and Jacob's ancestor made."

"You can't turn someone when in Forks," Bella said.

"Unless we have permission," Alice pointed out. "But it needs to be from either Jacob or Sam."

"Because Jacob is the actual leader while Sam just took over but is also a leader," Bella said after she thought about it.

"Exactly," Alice said. "But I don't think that we are going to be permission. So, when Edward is ready, we'll leave for Alaska where we have free reign to...well, do what we do, in a way. I like it here but I don't like all the rules."

"And you're probably sick of high school," Bella said.

"Not really," Alice said. "I always make sure to take a class on something that I didn't know before. For example, this time, it was Latin. They hadn't offered it before and it seemed like a good thing to take. So I did and Jasper took it with me. I believe I learned faster because he picked it up so quickly."

"But Jasper doesn't know Latin, does he?" Bella asked. 

"He thinks it might have something to do with the fact that he knows bit of Spanish and other languages, so it just comes naturally. I just think he's got a great mind and he's not seeing it."

Bella grinned before she looked serious. "Alice - does he know?"

"Yes," Alice replied. "I think even Edward has picked up something by now but would like you to tell him. So, that's your job when the funeral and everything is over."

"Alright," Bella said quietly as she thought about that.

"I think he already knows anyways," Alice pointed out. "But you do need to tell him," she said as she gently took Bella's hand.

"I know," Bella said with a smile and softly kissed Alice's hand. "I just never thought that I would fall for you as well as Edward."

"It's a family thing," Alice said with a smile. "Save for Jasper and Rosalie, we have all been together at one time or another. It started with Carlisle and Edward being together and Esme finding out. She wasn't mad at them, save for the not inviting her join in with them. Since then, it's basically become a rule that you can be with anyone as long as they say that it is okay. If anyone has an objection, all they have to do is voice it and we would change for them. So, if Edward suspected something and had an objection, he would voice it."

"Unless he thinks that I want it and doesn't want to stop for my happiness," Bella said quietly. "Which is a bit stupid and something that I need train him out of. I don't want someone in pain because of me. At least, I don't when I can put a stop to it."

"Then the best thing to do is talk to him about it," Alice said as they got to where the ferry was. "And we're in time to catch an earlier one," she said as she paid for the ferry and pulled into a space. 

"You were driving too fast," Bella said with a grin.

"We all do," Alice said with a chuckle. She let Bella lead her upstairs and they were able to enjoy the ferry ride until Alice had to go downstairs due to the sunlight. Bella let her and went downstairs when they were told and saw Alice leaning against the car. "We're there?"

"Almost," Bella said as she held out her hand for the car keys.

Alice handed them over and got into the passenger seat. "You're going to drive slowly."

"Nope," Bella said. "I'm going to drive like a mortal," she said with a grin. The ferry docked and they were able to drive off and towards the airport. "We have a few hours to kill," she said as she realized that they were going to get to the airport too early. "Mind if I stop off somewhere to grab food?"

"Nope," Alice said with a smile as Bella pulled into a place to get food. They sat there until Bella's cell phone rang that Renee was getting off of the plane. They got up and went towards the airport, picking up Renee and having introductions. 

"Are we heading straight back to Forks then?" Renee asked after hugging Bella tightly.

"Unless you want to get something to eat?" Bella asked.

"Ate on the plane," Renee said. "Let's get back to Forks - I have a hotel room there waiting for me and we can talk."

"I can drive," Alice said as she moved over to do so. 

"Alright," Bella said. She could only hope that Alice would keep to the speed limit instead of speeding her way back to the ferry. To her surprise, Alice did just that until they got back into Forks. Then Alice sped up. "Alice," Bella said.

"What?" Alice said and blinked. "Oh, sorry," she said as she slowed down. "Got a bit of a lead foot," she explained to Renee.

"That's never been a bad thing," Renee replied. "Unless you get caught."

Alice chuckled at that. "That's what we've been telling Bella," she said. "Which hotel are you staying at?"

"Olympic Suits Inn," Renee said. 

"Okay!" Alice said with a smile. "I'll drop the both of you off there and Bella can keep the car. I've got to get a few things in town and Carlisle will pick me up."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yep," Alice said with a smile as she continued to drive. She pulled into the parking lot of the inn and shut off the car. She helped Renee get out her suitcase and watched her go in. "See you tomorrow," she said with a smile.

Bella grinned and hugged Alice. "Thank you," she said quietly. She took the keys and went inside. Renee and her talked for a few hours, ordering food when they got hungry. "Mom - I do need to tell you something," she said when they were about to be done with eating.

"You want to stay and finish out high school," Renee said with a bit of a smile. "It took me a few days, but I called the Cullens and talked to them. They're a wonderful family. You know that I already like Edward and Alice. Esme is wonderful and I'll have a chance to meet them more. So I'm okay with you staying here with them."

"...Yeah," Bella said as she realized that her mother was smarter than she realized. "And then take a year off school and figure out where I want to go. But I'm going to want to stay here and visit you - like for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Renee smiled. "I think that's a fair compromise."

"You don't mind?" Bella asked.

"I would say something if I did," Renee said with a bit of a smile. "But I know that your heart is here."

"Thanks," Bella said and hugged her mom. "Could - could I stay the night? I'll pay for the rollaway."

"Alright," Renee said with a smile. 

Bella grinned and called downstairs for the bed. She was glad that she decided to stay the night and just be with her mom. It was nice to just relax with her mom before the stress of the funeral tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Bella got herself up and had breakfast with her mom. She looked out at the weather, seeing that it was going to be another rainy day. She smiled at that, because it meant that the Cullens could be there to see her father off. Considering the friendship that her father and Carlisle had, it was good that he could come to the service as well. She drove Renee to the funeral and saw that the Carlisle and Esme's car was already there. "I can do quick introductions and then I'll change before coming back," she said with a bit of a smile.

"Thanks Bella," Renee said with a bit of a smile as she got out of the car. Renee was all ready for the funeral services. "Oh, there's Alice."

Bella relaxed as Alice came over to them. "Hi," she said. "Mom, would you be okay if Alice did the introductions so I can be back as soon as possible? I could stay if you wanted though."

"No, I'll be fine," Renee said with a smile and went with Alice to do the introductions. 

Bella relaxed and turned back to the car. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Sam leaning against her car but walked over there. "Hi Sam," she said. "I'm glad that you and everyone else was able to come."

"Your father was a good man," Sam said. "I'm sorry that he had to end that way."

"I am too," Bella said quietly. She forced back down the tears that wanted to come up. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to cry in front of Sam. "But I have this feeling that you aren't here just to exchange pleasantries."

"Is Jacob coming?" Sam asked as he stood up and moved away from the car.

"Yes," Bella said as she opened the car door. "You know that Jacob isn't going to be forced into doing something he doesn't want to do."

"True," Sam said. "If he wants to take back over the pack, he knows how to do so. It is not helping that he's spending so much time up on the Cullen's land."

"It is what he wants to do," Bella said and thought. "Sam - what if Jacob imprinted on - well, a cold face?"

Sam laughed. "It's not possible."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because imprinting is finding the perfect mate - including having more children," Sam explained. 

"So, therefore it's not possible for a male to imprint on another male as well?" Bella asked.

"No, that is possible," Sam said. "The results are ...well, disgusting and not worth describing, but children still do happen."

"Alright," Bella said. "Thanks for explaining."

"No problem," Sam said as Bella closed the door.

Bella sighed as she turned on the CD player before driving back out to the Cullen's house. She sat in the car for a moment after she got there, going over what Sam had explained to her. 

She looked around for Jacob or Edward and, with seeing neither of them, got out of the car and went towards the guest room that she was using. As she got up the stairs, she stopped as she heard something coming from Edward's bedroom. She just turned towards the noise, not saying anything as she moved over towards the open door. She just watched as Edward pushed his cock into Jacob's ass and pulled out, going at a fast rhythm that she only caught a moment of. Her lips parted as she watched them continue, waiting until they were done before she moved and leaned against the doorframe. "So, were you ever going to include me?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Jacob looked up at Edward from where he was laying on the bed. "Busted."

"Yes," Edward said and tickled Jacob. "We just - we needed to."

"I can understand that," Bella said as she moved into the room and over towards Edward. She kissed his lips lovingly before moving over to Jacob and doing the same to him. "The two of you were very hot doing that."

"Were we now?" Jacob asked as he moved and kissed the middle of Bella's neck. He looked at Edward, his thought coming out clearly as _get her shirt_.

Edward did what Jacob asked as he moved her hands slowly down her front. "Are you sure that you want to join us?"

"Yes," Bella said as she moved and kissed Edward's lips. "Mostly because the two of you are going to be gentle on me."

Jacob rested his chin on Bella's shoulder and looked up at Edward. He also kept his thoughts to himself as he let Edward decide on what he wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and sighed softly. "Edward - "

"I don't want you being hurt," Edward said quietly as he moved his hands down towards her pants. "But somehow I think you're going to object to that."

"Only because I have been," Bella said as she moved so Edward could get her pants off. She backed up a bit into Jacob, gently grinding against him. She smiled as she heard Jacob growl a bit in pleasure at that. She waited for what Edward was going to do, just staying against Jacob. 

"Alright," Edward said as he moved and kissed Bella on the lips. As he did so, Jacob undid Bella's bra, moving his hands up massage her breasts. Edward pulled away from the kiss to let her breathe, kissing down her neck to her collarbone. Edward moved down and kissed the top of her left breast before licking her nipple. He took it into his mouth and started to suck as he heard her moaning softly.

Jacob continued what he was doing with her other breast as his hand moved down to Bella's underwear. He moved his hand inside and found her clit easily. He started to rub it, making her arch up to his hand as he pulled away for a moment. He moved his hand and slowly pushed into Bella with his finger as his thumb rubbed her clit.

Bella rubbed her ass against Jacob's cock as he started to play with her as her hand moved out to rub Edward's cock. She flicked the tip before moving and rubbing up and down the shaft with her hand. She heard Edward moan before moving to her other breast and started to suck on her nipple. She moaned in response, her hand slipping a bit around Edward's cock.

Edward quickly had a thought that he pushed to Jacob. He moved Bella off of Jacob, taking off her panties as he moved in position to lick Bella's pussy. He moved her so that her head was in Jacob's crotch and smiled as she took Jacob's cock in her mouth and started to softly suck on it. Edward could feel himself hardening as he watched his Bella suck his Jacob. He watched for a moment as he changed his tactic, fingering Bella and rubbing her clit hard. He could feel her getting wetter and hear her moaning around Jacob's cock.

"Bella," Jacob growled as he was getting ready to cum. He had wanted this before, but now, all he wanted was to push inside of her. He pushed her head off of his cock as he threw out what he wanted to do to Edward. "You first," he said to Edward.

Edward grinned and got Bella into position. He helped her lower her ass onto Jacob's cock, going slow. She moaned in pain before she got used to Jacob's cock in her ass. Edward kissed her lovingly and held the kiss as he pushed his cock into her pussy. He heard her cry in pain as he took her virginity. He gently broke the kiss and waited for a moment. "Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said. She kissed Edward's cheek before leaning back into Jacob and kissing his lips. Her movement started everything as Edward started up the slow rhythm in and out of her. He kept it slow until he and Jacob built up a good rhythm to keep in sync. It didn't take long for Bella to cum in a loud moan and for Edward to cum inside of her with his own loud moan. 

Edward moved out of the way as Jacob gently pulled out of Bella's ass and into her pussy. He moved to behind Jacob, pushing into Jacob's ass hard. He grinned as he heard Jacob growl in pleasure at the act. He waited for Jacob to start the rhythm as he went with the two of them. It wasn't long until Jacob came with Bella orgasming for the second time with Edward releasing into Jacob's ass. He pulled out of Jacob and laid down on the bed. He smiled happily and laid there for a moment before looking at the time. "We need to get ready."

"Right," Jacob said as he looked at the time as well. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" Bella asked. She was floating in the haze of her second orgasm, realizing what she needed to do, but not wanting to do it at the same time. 

"Funeral. Need to get ready for it," Edward said with a grin.

"...Oh crap," Bella said as she got up and quickly ran for the shower. Edward and Jacob laughed at that. Everyone got showered and ready in proper attire before taking Edward's car to the funeral. Bella was glad that she was able to introduce her mom to both Edward and Jacob before everything started. As much as Bella thought she was going to be crying throughout the entire ceremony, there was a calm that she didn't think would come. She was able to deliver her eulogy to her dad as well as be the strength for Renee. To her surprise, her mom was crying at nearly every turn. After the ceremony, Bella and Renee stood at the grave together. "What else do you need me to do, mom?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing," Renee said as she took Bella's hand. "Just be happy and make sure that you come home and see me. And I'm leaving tonight - I was able to get a quick night flight. I just - there's too many memories and I need to get back to my life."

"I will. And I understand mom," Bella promised. She, along with Jacob and Edward, drove Renee back to the hotel. They waited for her to get her things and drove her to the airport. After she saw her mom off and was back in the car, she sighed. "So - what does this mean between all of us?"

"Well - I have a confession to make," Jacob said. 

"You imprinted," Bella said.

"Bella, let him tell it," Edward said but smiled.

"Yes," Jacob said. "On both of you. It's extremely rare but it can happen in cases where there's...well - " He thought of how to explain it.

"When there's a relationship with another male and there's a female in the picture," Edward said.

"I thought we were letting him tell it," Bella teased.

Edward smiled at that. "But do you mind?"

"I like it," Bella said with a smile. "You know I would be lying if I said that I didn't have feelings for Jacob as well."

Jacob smiled. "Edward is in charge of the entire relationship though. If only because of his age."

"You could walk," Edward teased.

Bella laughed at that but then got quiet. "There's something else. I...I've been having a somewhat relationship with Alice. And I'm not sure if I want it to stop."

"That's fine," Jacob said and shrugged. "Edward explained the rules to me."

"And we're going over this now because we told Carlisle," Edward said. "He said that if it was alright with you, there was nothing wrong unless someone brought up an objection."

"Good," Bella said with a smile as she relaxed into the backseat. She was asleep when they got back to the house. She only woke up a few hours later when she felt both warmth and cold. She wrapped an arm around Jacob as she took Edward's hand, falling back asleep with both of her boys there.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since the funeral for Charlie and life seemed to settle down into a routine. There was school, of course, and the times where Jacob would leave them to go back to La Push. But Jacob was back around the time that they were back from school. Nobody minded that Jacob was there and even Alice started to relax around him. It probably helped that they found something they liked to do together. Alice would practice her pitching while Jacob would practice being able to run and catch the ball in the air. Life seemed to be going along just fine, save for the trouble still happening in Seattle. The thought that, if it continued to get worse, the Cullens would have to go to Seattle to deal with it. That was the thought that was nagging at her as she and Jacob took a walk together on the outskirts of town while the rest of the family was off hunting. "Sorry," she said as she wasn't paying attention and tripped. Jacob had caught her before she fell.

"You're thinking and walking again at the same time," Jacob teased as he kissed her cheek. "Are you alright? You've been quiet since everyone got home today."

"The Seattle situation," Bella admitted. "I don't like the fact that they're going to go off without us."

"Well, can't really take a werewolf with and you'd only distract them with your tripping," Jacob teased. He chuckled as he saw Bella's glare. "You know that I'm telling the truth."

"I am working on getting better with my coordination, thank you very much," Bella said and sighed. "So, I was trying to talk Edward into setting a firm date again last night."

"I felt and heard that," Jacob said and shrugged. "Bells, if you keep on having to push to get what you want, is that really right? If it's going to hurt him in the end, why push the issue? You know that you can stay the way you are and that he'll love you all the same. So will I."

"Neither of you understand this at all," Bella said as she turned to walk back into town. "Forget it," she snapped as she tried to walk quickly. 

"Bells," Jacob said as he caught up with her and pulled her into a hug. "What don't we understand? I want to know why you want to be turned into what they are. Especially when you know that you don't have to change for either of us. We just want you to be happy."

Bella hugged back for a moment before gently pulling away and looking up at him. "You don't understand what it is like to keep on aging when the people you love don't. Or the people you call family. That I continue to die each day when you and Edward don't! The two of you are going to stay the way you are and I'm going to grow old and die. And I don't want that. I want to be able to stay with the both of you forever. Since becoming a werewolf is genetic and you can't be bitten by one, then all I have is becoming what Edward is."

Jacob blinked as he heard all of that. "But - oh Bella," he said and smiled. "Have you told him that?"

"I've tried," Bella said.

"You need to try harder," Jacob said with a chuckle. He turned as he heard something coming fast. "What the hell?"

"Bella down!" Alice yelled as she tackled Bella, making sure that she pulled Bella down to the ground. Right at that moment, Victoria sprung from a hiding place but stopped as she saw Jacob change into wolf form. Victoria turned and ran off into the forest with Jacob taking chase behind her. "Follow Jacob!" She yelled to Edward and the rest of the Cullen family did so. After they were gone, she moved and helped Bella up. "You alright?"

"Don't tackle at high speed next time," Bella said as she took the hand and got up.

Jasper came back to Alice and Bella. "I need to get both of you back up to the house," he said. "Where's the car?"

"Just down the hill," Bella said. 

Alice pulled up her hood and made Jasper do the same. The sun was playing with the clouds, coming out and then going back behind the clouds. They were able to make it to the car quickly and she had Jasper drive. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Bella said and sighed. "She always has to ruin everything."

Jasper chuckled. "Just be glad that Alice was keeping an eye out for her."

"Did either of you get to hunt?" Bella asked.

"We were finishing up when Alice had the vision," Jasper replied. "We're lucky that we're neat eaters. It is hard to get blood out of clothing."

Bella chuckled. "True, it is. I'm just glad that Alice got there in time. It is odd that she came out then instead of waiting for a better opportunity."

"She's trying to avenge James," Alice said quietly. "Truthfully, I'm glad that he's dead."

Bella raised an eyebrow at hearing that. It was odd to hear that Alice was glad that someone was dead. "Why?"

"He's the one who turned me," Alice said quietly. "The night when we first met him, I had a flash of a memory. When we killed him, there were more. Esme was able to help me bring out more of the memories, so I was able to get those back. It was the only ones though. Better than nothing."

"Right," Bella said quietly. They were all quiet as they got back to the house. 

"I'm going to just check around the property," Jasper said.

"She won't come up this far," Alice said. "She knows better."

"Still, I'm going to check," Jasper said.

Bella took Alice's hand and led Alice inside. "You should let him do what he feels he needs to," she said as she went into the kitchen to get something to munch on. "Do you want anything?"

"No," Alice said and waited for Bella to get what she wanted. "I think we both need comfort television."

"Agreed," Bella said with a grin as she went with Alice into the room with the big television and comfortable couch. She put the bowl of munchies under some paper towel, keeping a lot for her hands. "What do we got?"

"Top Chef, Project Runway, Top Model - new and old seasons of everything," Alice said. "Unless we want something else?"

"Let's go with the petite season of Top Model," Bella said. "I like that one best."

"Okay!" Alice said happily and put on the show. The two of them cuddled together on the couch and watched the show.

*~*~*~*

Edward was the last to get back with Jacob, as they had taken their time looking for Victoria. He sighed as he pulled into his usual spot in the garage and they went into the house. "No trace of her," he told Esme and Carlisle, who were in the kitchen. 

"That's to be expected," Carlisle said.

"Jacob, would you like something to eat?" Esme asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Cullen. Edward and I ate on the way back," Jacob said. "If it's okay, I'm going to check on Bella."

"Of course," Carlisle said. He smiled as Jacob left and looked to Edward. "Victoria is acting differently now."

"It's probably due to the fact that one of hers messed up," Edward said. 

"You still think it is Riley though?" Esme asked.

"It makes sense," Edward said. "He's from Forks and she would need someone who knows the area and the people." He stopped and thought for a moment. "She also looks different from the last time we saw her."

"Some have the ability to change their features," Carlisle said. "There are new powers and old powers with every newborn. Or just old powers."

"Right," Edward said. "I'm going to go find Jacob and Bella."

"We'll see you later," Carlisle said.

Edward started to go up the stairs but stopped as he saw Jasper standing in the doorway of the den. He stopped and went over to Jasper. He smiled as he saw Alice and Bella curled up while using Jacob in his wolf form as a pillow. "They look comfortable," he said quietly.

"They do," Jasper said. "Edward - "

"I don't care that they're together on the side if you don't," Edward said quietly. "But if you do have a problem, you should talk with Alice. Or Bella."

"Right," Jasper said quietly. "I just worry about losing her."

"I thought you would know by now that you're never getting rid of me," Alice said as she hugged Jasper. 

Edward smiled at the cuteness as he went in and took the spot where Alice was. He kissed Bella's cheek and chuckled when Jacob licked his hand. He relaxed with the both of them. The danger was gone and it could wait until tomorrow to fully figure out what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria growled to herself as she walked back into Seattle. It was around the dead of night and she was okay with that. She ate on her way back and went to where Riley and the others were waiting for her. What she didn't realize is that she was being followed as she walked back. it was only when she walked into someone that she remembered by the name of Demetri. She glared at him for a moment before she remembered that he could tear her apart as easily as she could some more simpler materials. "What is it?" She asked after a long tense moment hung in the air.

"She wants to speak to you," Demetri said in a bit of a flat tone. He didn't like this. He wanted to just get rid of the fledglings and drag Victoria back to Volterra to see what the council would do to her. But there were the orders to follow and that is what he did. He turned to walk to where the others were waiting with Riley, his cape blowing behind him in the wind. He only turned his head when he thought that she had said something. "Yes?"

"What does she want to see me about?" Victoria asked again as she narrowed her eyes. She didn't like it when people ignored her. Of course, that were her powers of survival at work - be small, be unnoticeable, stay alive - but she hated it at this moment in time. She wanted to yell at him to get out of her city, as she had laid claim to it.

"She'll tell you when we get there," Demetri replied. "Keep up," he said as he quickened his pace to get to where the others were waiting for them. He didn't need to look behind him to see that Victoria was following. He only bowed his head to Jane as he entered the space. 

Victoria came in a moment later and went over to Riley. "You alright?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Riley replied with a nod of his head. "They just came out of nowhere and asked for you. So I explained that you were...well, I didn't know what to tell them."

"It's alright," Victoria said quietly as she looked at the guards that came from this Volturi they talked about it. The knowledge buzzed at the back of her mind about James mocking such an organization as Laurent was fearful of them. But it didn't matter. They were dead and she was the one avenging them. She turned to look at Jane. "What is it then?"

"We are here to talk to you about the death of a human in Forks," Jane said. "One, it was the wrong human and two, you left a mess."

Victoria turned her glare on Riley before turning back to look at Jane. "It was one mistake."

Jane raised an eyebrow and watched as Victoria fell down in pain. She held it for a long moment before letting go. "It is considered your second mistake," she said as she looked over at Riley. "Under our laws, we are more than allowed to take the vampire who made the mistake and tear him apart."

Victoria looked up at Jane and her eyes were now pleading instead of the glare she held earlier. "Please don't," she whispered.

Jane laughed. "Do you hear her fear, Alec?"

"Childlike," Alec said as he came over to his twin. "I do believe that Demetri and Felix are restless."

"True, they are," Jane said with a smile as she looked over at the other two that made up the rest of the guard. "But I believe there might be a reject or two that dear Victoria wishes to get rid of. So, we will leave the one functioning member of her coven to lead them."

Victoria relaxed as she heard that. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank us," Jane said. "You know who we are. You know what we do. _So, you must know that there is no point in trying to surprise us. Or hide from us. Or fight us. Or run,_ " Jane said with a smirk as she turned to leave the small meeting place. The rest of the guard left with her, leaving Victoria and Riley alone.

"I guess they're going to pick who they want," Victoria said quietly after a long moment. None of the guard motioned for them to follow or come back for them, so she slowly got up from the floor. She took the help that Riley gave her. "We need to send them soon."

Riley raised an eyebrow at that. "i thought you were giving me complete control on when to send them."

"You're taking too long," Victoria said. "We need to act now before the Cullens come after us next."

"But isn't this Cullen territory?" Riley asked as he moved closer to her. "They haven't come after us yet."

"The Voltori might alert them and then we will be in trouble," Victoria said as she turned and looked Riley in the eyes. "You should do it now."

"And you'll be with us?" Riley asked, ever hopeful.

"It'll be a last minute decision. It's not wise if they see me coming. You know that," Victoria reminded him.

Riley sighed. "Because one of them can see the future."

"Yes," Victoria said. "I'll be close behind."

"I know," Riley said quietly as he kept close to her. It wasn't until she kissed him that he relaxed and trusted her again. There were times that he just wanted to tear her apart for keeping him in the dark, but this was better. For the kiss led to wild and passionate sex and he was better when that was over. He sighed as they lay on the ground. "I know when to go."

"Good," Victoria said as she got up and started to rearrange her clothing.

"Yeah," Riley said as he punched the wall, making it shatter in some places. He quickly moved and rearranged his own clothing before going off to explain the plan.

*~*~*~*

Alice's eyes opened as she sat up start and banged her head on something. She didn't register it as she quickly out of bed and dressed. She was able to figure out which clothes were hers and which belonged to another sleeping person in the room. She slipped out of the room quietly before going down the stairs and to where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were watching the news on Seattle. "We're not going to Seattle," she said quietly.

Carlisle muted the television and looked up at Alice. "How long?"

"Soon," Alice said.

"What is happening soon?" Jacob asked as he came up to where Alice was. Edward and Bella were close behind him.

Alice leaned into Jasper, who had just gotten there after making sure that he was dressed as well. "The newborns coming from Seattle to attack."

"Do you see why?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Alice said. "But I have the feeling that this force is big. And the nagging feeling is still there that this is just a puppet, like Bella thought."

"We're not going to be able to face them alone," Esme said quietly. "We're on our own here."

Jacob thought about that for a second before he grinned. "No you're not."

"What?" Bella asked as she turned to Jacob.

Edward read Jacob's thoughts and grinned. "That's actually a really good idea."

Alice blinked and then laughed. "They would not see that coming at all."

"We could combine our forces with the werewolves and be fine," Jasper said. "We need to teach them about fighting newborns but that's easy."

"Thank you Jacob," Carlisle said. "Do you think they will want to help though?"

"I'll go talk to them now and come back as soon as I can," Jacob said as he moved to go. Bella followed him to the door, as did Edward.

"You really think the mutts will help us?" Rosalie asked after Jacob was out of ear shot.

"I'm surprised you still think of them that way," Esme said.

"I tolerate Jacob because of Edward," Rosalie said as she got up and left the room. It was only a few moments later when Emmett followed her.

"Do you think we're going to be alright, Alice?" Esme asked as she changed the subject as Carlisle turned the sound back on the television.

"Yes," Alice said as she went over into the room and sat down to watch the news and have some quiet time before preparing for the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

After hearing that nobody was going to Seattle, time seemed to slow for everyone. It wasn't until they were sitting in the kitchen and Esme was looking over the calendar that Bella realized that it was near graduation. It seemed like ages ago when she made Edward promise to turn her by their graduation. Now, she wasn't sure of what she wanted. Of course, that only made Edward and Jacob happy, but it didn't make her happy. She was lost in her own thoughts and didn't even hear what Esme asked. She blinked and looked at Esme. "Sorry - busy thinking. What did you ask?"

"I wanted to know if Renee was coming up for your graduation," Esme said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know," Bella said. "I don't even know if I have something to wear to graduation. Or if I want to go."

"You only graduate once," Alice said as she came into the kitchen and sat on her usual stool.

Bella raised an eyebrow at hearing that. "Really? You're going to use that?"

"Yes," Alice said. "Because it is true, even for us. It's just that we add on 'at this school'. Although, that never really holds true for Forks. We have graduated here a number of times. But we wouldn't be doing so if we didn't like the place. And there are always new teachers."

"I get it, I get it," Bella said and sighed. "I'll call her."

Esme handed Bella the phone. "Better to give the option of saying no than not."

Bella nodded a yes and got up, leaving the room to make the phone call. She wasn't surprised when her mother actually answered and she quickly asked her question. She also wasn't surprised when her mother reclined due to Phil having an injury and not wanting to come back to Forks. "No, it's fine," she said. "Yeah, I'll look for the package in the mail. Love you too." She hung up the phone and came back to the kitchen. She handed the phone back to Esme. "She's not coming."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Esme said.

"Don't be," Bella says. "Because you and Carlisle will be there and we're dragging Jacob, so I will have family there."

Alice grinned at that and then looked to the door. The grin quickly left her face. "Something happened," she said as she got up as Jacob entered the house. "We're in the kitchen!" 

Jacob came up to the kitchen and looked at Esme. "Is Carlisle around?"

"He's at work but I can call him," Esme said. "What happened?"

"Someone sent a vampire to scout and they got on our land. Paul killed him before we could tell him not to. So we weren't able to get any information out of him. Sam's pretty pissed at the moment and sent me with the news. We've been trying to talk him down because now we know how easy they are to kill, but that's not helping," Jacob explained. "So practice is canceled for tonight in order to get Sam to calm down and not fully attack one of you."

"I'll call him," Esme said as she left the room to make the phone call.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked as she moved over and gave Jacob a hug.

"Yes," Jacob said as he hugged back. "It just means that we might not have as much time as we think we have."

"I think I would have seen something if they decided to change the timeline," Alice said. "And since I haven't seen anything, there's no strong decision yet. Just that it is soon and it isn't not the best time to go to Seattle. Considering the news is down, it's a good sign." She got up and left the kitchen.

Bella smiled. "She's right."

"I know," Jacob said. "I'm thinking we should do something before all the insanity hits."

"What?" Bella asked. She turned her head as she heard Edward come into the kitchen. "You just got back?"

"I came back after Jacob projected his thoughts," Edward said. "Along with the crazy idea."

"Okay, so tell me what the crazy idea is," Bella says.

"A handfasting with the two of us," Jacob said.

"What's a handfasting?" Bella asked.

"Another way of doing the marriage ceremony," Edward said. "A small and private one, but we'd let Alice throw a huge party because she'd kill us otherwise."

"That's true, she would," Bella said quietly as she thought it over. "And it would be to the both of you?" 

"Yes," Jacob said. "And then we'll discuss the entire vampire thing. And the college thing. Considering that Edward thinks I should be going as well."

"Yes, and both of you got in," Edward said and smiled.

Bella shook her head. "You are insane."

"Well, yes, I'm in love with you and a werewolf. I'm the most insane vampire in existence," Edward retorted. "Well, in existence so far."

"Why so far?" Bella asked.

"Because another vampire might fall in love with two werewolves and then where would poor Edward be?" Jacob quipped and then laughed.

"He is not poor," Bella said as she thought about it. "We'll have the party after the entire thing is done with the newborns that are coming?"

"Yes," Edward said as he took her hand. "Even though I know you don't like them."

"Thinking more of Alice and your family and Jacob's family," Bella said as she thought more about it. "What is all involved?"

"That we make a spiritual commitment to ourselves to be with each other and love each other for eternity or until the love stops," Jacob answers. "I guess we do already have that, but..."

"But it would be nice to do it for Edward's sake," Bella said as she looked at Edward. "How about we make a promise to have the ceremony if we all live through the attack?"

"Alice is going to take it over," Edward said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Bella asked.

"No," Edward said. "So, after the attack."

Bella nodded a yes before she pulled both of them into a hug. It was exactly what all of them needed at the moment, instead of a ceremony to say what they already knew. To reinforce a tie they already had and would always have, until one of them decided to die.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice was sitting off alone and just staring into space after cleaning up the party they had the night before. She was glad that they had the nice memories, but at the same time, she was still worried that it might be the last party that they would have. Her visions were good, but the fact that she couldn’t really see the battle clearly was frustrating her. She could see that there was no snow, but that there were clouds so there was no direct sun. But, at the same time, the outcome was unclear. She grumbled to herself as she made sure that everything was clean. She was about to go throw the garbage bags in the trash as the bags dropped from her hands. She sat down on the couch hard as she watched the newborns go into the water and cross over. She tried to focus as the last one passed by something that flashed the date. Her eyes widened as she realized how short the time was but she tried to let the vision finish. As soon as it did, she got up and went straight for Carlisle. “Carlisle," she said as she came into the room and then waited for him to look up from his paperwork.

“Yes Alice?” Carlisle asked as he looked up.

“Five days,” Alice said. “We’ve got five days before they get here.”

Carlisle looked at the calendar. “It’s a Saturday,” he said. “Get the message to Edward so he can pass it to Jacob and so on. Did you happen to see how many were there?”

Alice said how many newborns were coming. “They were led in front by that Riley person - the one that Edward found a missing poster for. I didn’t see Victoria at all. I didn’t see the guard anywhere near there as well. If she doesn't show up, it really is just a bunch of newborn vampires who have a beef against us for any number of reasons.”

“Do you think she’s going to show up?” Carlisle asked as he leaned back in the chair.

“If it was me, I would,” Alice said. “But I also think she knows about our powers somehow. I’m trying to think on how she knows.”

“You know the answer; you’re just hoping that it isn’t true,” Carlisle said. “That’s due to the fact that you’re an honorable person, Alice.”

Alice chuckled. “I don’t think that’s true, but I’ll believe that for now," she said. "Thank you, Carlisle.”

“You're welcome,” Carlisle said. “Go find Edward.”

“Yes sir,” Alice said as she left Carlisle’s office and went to go find Edward. She knew that he was outside, enjoying a nice sunny day before they had to go for another training session. “Hi,” she said as she came over to Edward.

“Hi,” Edward said.

“Where are Bella and Jacob?” Alice asked.

“They went to go to town," Edward said. “Bella wanted to get something but she wasn’t going to tell any of us what it was. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Might not be either,” Alice said and then sighed. “It’s going to be in five days.”

“Five days isn’t going to be horrible," Edward said. “But you’re worried.”

“My visions aren't clear on what happens during the battle," Alice said.

“That’s because of the pack and you know it,” Edward said. “You shouldn't be stressing yourself out like this.”

“You are a wonderful adopted brother,” Alice said with a smile and kissed his cheek. “I also think that Bella shouldn’t be anywhere near the fight. Possibly staying at the house or somewhere close by but really away from the fight.”

“I don't think the house is a good place,” Edward said. “How bad would it be if I stayed out of it and with Bella?”

“It wouldn’t be," Alice said. "We’ve got the pack and the rest of us. It would be better in case Victoria does show up and I’m just not seeing her. Do you think that Jacob would stay up with you or not?”

“It probably would be their youngest werewolf,” Edward said. “Who everyone is afraid of losing and just - it is a lot of drama.”

“Then we’ll do that,” Alice said. “If you want to go talk to Carlisle about it, he’s in his office.”

“Thanks," Edward said as he got up and went to do so. 

“You're welcome," Alice said as she continued to sit outside. She closed her eyes as another vision came and snapped awake as she heard the cars come back. She jumped up and went out to the door to see Bella and Jacob get back. “Go speak to Edward and Carlisle - they're still in Carlisle’s study," she said to Jacob as she took Bella’s hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

“Alice!” Bella said. “Careful.”

“I know what you got in town," Alice said. “And I’m seeing that it isn’t like the myths and that's really great because freaking out isn’t all that great of a thing to do.”

“...Alice, what the hell - “ Bella stopped herself. “Wow. So I really don’t need the test.”

“Take the test anyways,” Alice said with a grin. "But congratulations.”

“Thank you," Bella said with a grin. “What are they talking about?”

“Where to stash you during the fight,” Alice said. “Edward is suggesting the house but I don’t think that’s a good idea but...shall we go join the conversation?”

“Yes,” Bella said as she went with Alice to Carlisle’s study. They knocked before going in. “I don’t agree with the house.”

“Neither do I,” Jacob said. “There’s a good camping site I know about. I could get us up and back. Well, at least Bella.”

“Why you?” Alice asked and then laughed as she realized the plan. “To mask her scent.”

“So, camping trip," Bella said. “We’ll take warm things?”

“I am,” Jacob muttered and Bella gently wapped him. “Ow.”

“That did not hurt," Bella said.

“Yeah, but at least you didn’t break your hand,” Jacob said with a grin.

Edward laughed before turning to the map and marking out where they were going to camp. They had Jasper join them before marking out the valley they wanted - the same one they were practicing in - and agreeing to have Bella mark it with her blood. All they needed to do now was wait.

*~*~*~*

It had just been about fifteen minutes since Jacob had said his goodbyes to both Bella and Edward. Edward froze as he heard something and looked to Seth. “Hide," he said as he moved to have Bella behind him. It didn’t take long for them to go back and forth before the fight began. 

Bella watched as Seth took Riley off to fight as Edward kept himself between her and Victoria. She could see that there would be no clear victor but, when Victoria and Riley both were about to kill Edward, she scrambled to find something to help. Remembering the story that she had been told about the third wife, she found a sharp stone. She made sure she had a tight hold on it as she cut herself. She stepped back a few as both vampires glared up at her. She watched as Seth dragged off Riley before Victoria jumped at her. She screamed before she felt herself throw Victoria hard away from her. Her eyes widened as she watched Victoria look like she was glued to the tree. She looked at Edward. “What - “

Edward moved over to the tree and quickly separated Victoria’s head from the rest of her body. He went over to see if Seth was alright and dragged back Riley’s dead boy. He opened a lighter and burned the bodies before turning back to Bella. “Bella, I don’t...” he stopped as he watched the winds and snow wrapped around her. He waited until she stepped from the cocoon it made and over to him. He looked up into her eyes and saw that they were now a golden color mixed in with some silver. “Bella?”

Bella kissed his lips lovingly before breaking so she can breathe. “I’m fine," she said quietly. “It is going to be the best for everyone in the end.”

Edward nodded a yes. “Alright," he said quietly. “We need to go.”

“Seth,” Bella said and gave Seth a scritch between the ears when he came over. She made sure that all were closed to her before she used the winds to get them down from the camp site to the bottom of the mountain. “Let’s go,” she said as she moved to walk. She took Edward’s hand as they quickly made their way towards where the others were waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics in this chapter are quotes from the movie.

It was with a bit of luck that they were able to get there before anything else happened. Edward moved to help get the last bit of bodies and see that everyone was alright. Bella moved over to Jacob and scratched him behind the ears. She grinned as he leaned into her, even though he sensed something was off. “I hear it was a good battle," she said, knowing that he had no way to respond but mentally. She didn’t mind that there wasn’t any response. “I’m glad that nobody was hurt but the bad guys. It’s like a miracle.”

Jacob growled in agreement. He didn’t want to change back until he was sure that all the evil blood suckers were dead. He could sense that one was still around, even though the rest of his pack had changed back. He grumbled as Sam ordered to turn back and he did so. “You’re right - it was a good battle," he said. “There’s not even a scratch on anyone.”

“Huh,” Bella said. “They weren't well trained as everyone else was. We should go back to the house.”

“For a hour or two - then I need to get to some ritual," Jacob said before kissing her cheek. He smiled as Edward came over. “You missed it.”

“Well, you can lord it over me later,” Edward said. 

Bella was about to say something when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It was closest to Leah Clearwater, who had been at the back of her mind lately when thinking about Jacob and his pack. “Leah!” Bella called.

Leah turned and looked behind her, but it was too late. The newborn vampire got a lucky hold and shattered Leah’s ribs. A moment later, the newborn was hanging in the air as Bella twisted him and broke him clearly in half. Carlisle ran quickly to her body and listened for a heartbeat and breathing. He shook his head when Jacob got over to them. “I’m sorry Jacob," he said.

“Almost a miracle," Jacob said. 

Bella came over. “Alice is saying the Volturi are coming. We need to get the pack out of here.”

“You as well,” Carlisle says. "We’ll deal with everything when we get back to the house.”

“No,” Bella said. “They're going to want to ask about me anyways. Why not just stay?”

“She’s got a point, Carlisle," Edward said.

“And we need to go," Jacob said quietly. Edward and Bella gave Jacob a quick hug before everyone left. They made sure that they were at the fire when the guard arrived.

Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri walk into the clearing and see the aftermath of the attack. Jane came up to where the Cullens were standing. _”Impressive, I've never seen a coven of this magnitude intact.”_

_"We were lucky,” Carlisle replied._

_“I doubt that,” Jane said._

_“It appears we've missed an entertaining fight," Alec said._

_“Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary,” Jane said._

_“If you'd arrived a half hour ago you would've fulfilled your purpose," Edward said._

_“Pity,” Jane said, spitting the word. She turned to see Bree, hiding a bit behind the Cullens. “You missed one.”_

_“We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," Carlisle said._

_“It wasn't yours to offer,” Jane said. “Who created you?” She asked as she made pain shoot through Bree’s body._

_“You don't need to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know,” Esme said, trying to keep the pleading out of her voice._

_“I know,” Jane said._

_“I don't know. Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe," Bree explained._

_“Her name was Victoria, perhaps you knew her," Edward said with a glare to her._

_“Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopper her. Isn't that right, Jane?” Carlisle asked in a smooth tone._

_“Of course,” Jane said and looked to Felix and motioned her head towards Bree._

_“She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her,” Esme pleaded._

_“Give her a chance," Carlisle said._

_“The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind, Caius will be interested to know that she's still human," Jane said as she turned to look at Bella._

_“The date is set," Bella said._

_“Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home," Jane said and watched as Felix went over to Bree, picked her up and simply killed her._

Bella flinched at the same time that Esme did. She swallowed her anger, knowing that the rest of the Cullens did not need the Volturi after them for something she did with her new powers. She took a deep breath and looked to Edward. “I need to go see Jacob.”

“I know,” Edward said. It didn’t take long to get back to the house and get one of the cars to drive to the La Push reservation. 

Bella relaxed when she got there. She went by the directions and went to the house that she needed to. She paid her respects to Leah’s family and gave Seth a hug. She stayed for a while before moving to go back to the house. She was stopped by Jacob gently grabbing her hand. “I need to go back to the house," she whispered.

“I want to go with you," Jacob whispered. “There’s nothing I can do here.”

Bella nodded a yes and let Jacob drive the car. She was quiet, just looking out the window as the land went by. She thought Jacob said something, so she looked at him. “Did you say something?”

“I was wondering how you came to ...well..." Jacob said as he thought about it.

“I’m not sure. And I need to tell you and Edward something when we get to the house," Bella said.

“You're pregnant,” Jacob said.

“Yes - how - “ Bella sputtered.

“Alice," Jacob said as he pulled into the driveway. “We’re here.”

They both got out and went into the house. Edward was waiting in the entrance and smiled as he saw them. “Hi.”

“I can’t believe that I’m not even able to surprise the two of you anymore," Bella said with a sigh.

“Alice is very loud sometimes," Edward said. "But - the magic - “

“I don’t know," Bella said. “It just happened.”

“What happened with - what are they called?” Jacob asked.

“Volturi,” Edward said. “We explained that the date was set and got out of there after they killed the only newborn to surrender. And Carlisle said something might be happening with Jane, but I really don’t care, honestly. I don’t care about any of them and I do wish there was a way to just kill all of them for how callus they are.”

Bella gently took Edward’s hand. “No you don’t. Not really.”

“No, not really. I know they have a place,” Edward said quietly. “Doesn’t mean that I have to like it.”

“Volturi?” Jacob asked. “Odd name.”

“Their elder council,” Bella explained and then quickly changed the subject. “So - what do you two think of becoming fathers?”

“I love it," Jacob said with a grin. 

“So do I," Edward said with a smile. They got up and went to find the rest of the family, deciding that it would be best to just spend it in quiet. Over the next few days, they mourned Leah with the rest of Jacob’s pack and went on with their lives, including the two new little ones that were growing inside Bella.


	10. Epilogue

Bella relaxed against the couch as she watched the news on the television. Seattle was back to being normal - as much as it could be - and everything was quiet around the home. It had been a few months since Victoria and her small coven were wiped out by the Cullens and Jacob's pack. She sighed as she realized that Jacob wouldn't be back for a while and she reached out to feel where Edward was. She grumbled as neither of them were around before she levitated the blanket she needed to stay warm. "Silly needing to lead and feed," she muttered to herself.

"You sound cranky," Alice said as she brought in a tray of food. There was a covered cup and a barely cooked piece of meat. "They could be called back early if you want them."

"No," Bella said as she picked up the cup first and sipped at it. She closed her eyes and seemed to relax more. "I think I was just hungry."

"You're eating for three; I'm not surprised," Rosalie said as she came into the room as well. "Carlisle was just on the phone. He's pulling double shift tonight and we're to call him if anything happens. Well, anything happens that we need him for."

"I'm only four months pregnant," Bella said. "I'm surprised that everything is so normal, to be honest."

"Well, it probably has to do with the fact that you're a magic user," Alice said with a chuckle. "Now that came out of left field."

"I never expected it," Bella said quietly and sighed. "And it was because of the pregnancy."

"Just one of the reasons you went fuzzy," Alice said as she sat down next to Bella.

Bella smiled and reached for Alice's hand, gently squeezing it. "Not your fault. Now, would you hand me up the tray? Little Wolf is complaining about little vamp getting all the food."

Alice and Rosalie laughed. Rosalie moved to help Bella sit up as Alice brought over the tray. Alice helped Bella eat as she started talking about different things. Rosalie flipped the channel to a soap opera and brought everyone up to speed on what was happening. It was only when Jacob got back - when Rosalie smelt him - that she got up to leave the room. Rosalie looked down as she felt Bella grab onto her. "It's probably best if I leave."

"No, it won't be," Bella says. "I need you to get used to him. Even more so with the babies on the way. You're their godmother. You need to get used to one of the fathers or - well, it won't go well. Please Rosalie? For me?" 

Rosalie sighed. "Fine," she said as she sat down where she was. "But if he gets snippy - "

"You can leave the room and I'll bean him," Bella agreed with a laugh as Jacob came into the room.

"Well - hello," Jacob said as he looked over the room. "Um - I'm going to grab some food."

"Alright," Bella said and then looked to Rosalie. "See? Better."

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes. Bella laughed at that and Jacob came back with a plate of food that Esme cooked before going off to hunt. Their days had become some sort of routine with Esme cooking more and more and Jacob just coming and going. "How are the rest of the mutts?"

Bella beaned Rosalie with the pillow. "Be nice!"

Rosalie grumbled. "Sorry."

"The mutts are fine," Jacob said and laughed. "No worries about that, really. I mean, yes, Leah's death is still hitting us hard, but..we're surviving. Thank you for asking. And asking the way you did." 

"See?" Rosalie said.

"I'm not taking back the bean," Bella said and they all laughed. They were settling down to a rerun episode of the Simpsons as Edward came into the room and took his place on the opposite side of Jacob.

"How was hunting?" Jacob asked as they came to a commercial break.

"Well enough," Edward said as Alice got up and left the room. Rosalie did the same after a moment. Jasper couldn't keep calm with the smell of real blood around, so it wasn't questioned when he wanted to stay away. "How was chiefing?"

"How does he not get a bean for that?" Jacob asked.

"You're closer; just be careful of the babies," Bella said as she focused her attention to the episode coming back on. She turned her attention to Edward and Jacob getting into rough housing and smiled happily. It was good to have them with. She didn't have to wait for a big family with her own children; she already had them with the way that everyone acted. And for that, she was happy. For the first time in her life, she felt comfortable, even if she didn't fully know what she was, but it was alright for the moment. Alright - that was something she could definitely live with.


End file.
